Endless
by dark and light heart
Summary: It has been a month since Sora's death and Riku is still devestated. Riku has become the King of Emo's and reorganized The Organization into the Tsviets. What will be in store for them all when Sora........returns.
1. Restless

Endless

kingdom hearts and final fantasy do not belong to me.

() means dream, phone or past.

chapter 1: Restless

It's been one month since Sora killed himself and Riku felt empty and alone. RIku would have ended his life but Sora didn't want it.  
Riku has changed his style in the most opposite of the directions. Riku threw out all of his preppy clothing and got nothing but tight clothing. Within the month Riku had become king of the emo's and leader of the Organization which was renamed The Tsviets. Zexion was the original leader but Riku took charge. Zexion had no problem with stepping aside especially since he is prince of the emo's but he wondered about the rename and Riku's answer was.

⌠Tsviets are cold...emotionless and have no care."

⌠Riku...as king of emo's you should have emotion." Riku smiled.

⌠I do...the emotion is anger and sadness...that's all I have now."

⌠I know it was hard but it's been a month...get over him." Riku closed his eyes and squeezed his fists.

⌠I can't and you know it...it was my fault... Zexion grabbed his friends shoulders.

⌠NO! It is not your fault he even said that in the note...he loved you to the end."

⌠I...I just...need him." Zexion smiled.

⌠I on over to my house and then we are going over to my brother Sephiroth's."

⌠Is he the one who brings a conscious to life?"

⌠Yea┘..he can bring a conscious to life┘..in a robot he can make look like who ever."

⌠Are you sudjesting I have a machine of Sora made and have his conscious put into it."

⌠It will help you-"

⌠NO!"

⌠But Riku-" Zexion pried grabbing his shoulder

⌠I said NO!" Riku pulled away and walked off to find Axel and Roxas.

(hour later)

Roxas and Axel were hanging out in Axels room finishing homework in between kissing. The two were making out on the bed when they heard a knock at the door, normally they would get it but it was Riku's knock. The two kept kissing until Riku kicked the door open. Roxas jumped off of Axel.

⌠What the fuck is your problem?"Roxas backed up against the wall. Riku walked towards Roxas and grabbed Roxas by the throat and lifeted him in the air.

⌠Riku...I can't...breathe." Roxas gasped grabbing Riku's hands.

⌠You slut...how could you cheat on me?" Axel got up and tried getting Roxas free.

⌠What the fuck are you talking about? Let Roxas go." Riku used his free hand and shoved Axel down.

⌠Sora! Why are you cheating on me?" Roxas's eyes buldged fearing for his life.

⌠Please let go...it's me Roxas.. Roxas looked into his eyes and saw they were dilated. Roxas was about to fall on conscious when Riku dropped him and fell down himself. Roxas got up noticing Marluxia and Zexion.

⌠What...how did he fall unconscious?" Marluxia picked up Riku and set him on the bed. Zexion helped Roxas up.

⌠I knocked him out...he is having problems."

⌠I noticed when he tried to kill me."

⌠It was the pills he took...they made him see you as Sora since you look so much like him." Roxas stared at him in disbelief.

⌠Your defending him?"

⌠No...he is in pain...give him time." Roxas rolled his eyes and went over to Axel making sure he was ok.

(Riku's mind)

Thunder was striking the ground all around ground. Riku was the one who willed the thunder for that is how he felt now. He had nothing but pain in his heart and he was wanting destruction.

⌠Pain...life's second ultimate cruelty." Riku looked into the ocean and up at the moon which was still silver despite Sora being gone.

⌠What's the first ultimate cruelty...Ri-ku." The unknown figure teased.

"No.it can't be..." Riku turned around and saw him. "Sora."

"That's right but you didn't answer my question...what is life's ultimate cruelty?"

"Time...time makes pain linger and ages us.with every passing moment I wonder if you will come back or if I might kill my self to be with you."

"Heh heh...come on Riku...you won't kill your self." Riku looked into Sora's eyes mostly cuz that is all he could see.

"Are...you in hell...ya know for killing your self?" The rest of Sora's body came into view and he was wearing the white leather outfit and the necklace and bracelet he wore when he died, Sora was shrouded in a white aura.

"Normally yes if someone kills them self they do but I wasn't selfish and my life was bad so god took mercy on me when I asked for forgiveness but I have to make sure you don't do anything bad so cheer up. Riku stood there stunned.

"How is this possible...are you even real?" Sora giggled.

"More or less...ummmm...much like Shuyin was to me." Riku nodded and mumbled to him self.

"Oh,.Riku...Zexy's brother Sephiroth won't be alive much longer." Riku mouth opened slightly as if to say something.

"Why Sora?"

"He has found the way to bring a consciousness to life again,.he is defying the law of death." Sora smiled to himself his own little surprise for later.

"What is so bad about that?"

"Death is eternal and if you bring the consciousness to life again then death ends."

"I still see no problem." Sora frowned.

"Listen Riku it can't happen but that we can get to later, now we can catch up with eachother."

"sure...how have you been?"

"I've been good except for bein dead."

"I wish I could feel you...I wish I had one more chance."

"You will...I have a role in my death that if I complete will grant me life again or take me back in time to stop any of my pain.

"What is your role in death?"

"My role is death...when I have collected enough souls I get back my life."

"Sephiroth is the last soul on my list to collect and only his soul will count."

"Well...how does he die?"

"He dies protecting Zexion."

"From who or what?"

"You." There was great shock on Riku's face.

"Me?"

"Yes...it is your destiny to kill him."

"Why? Sora walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Because you want me so badly."

"Ok...I will do it for you." Sora smiled and gave him one final kiss and Riku woke up. Riku got up and out of bed and got in the shower. Riku thought about what Sora said and decided he must do it. Riku finished up and went downstairs.

"Uh hey guys." The four turned around and looked at Riku. Roxas looked away and Zexion walked over to Riku.

"What is Roxas's problem?"

"You tried to kill him." Riku looked shocked.

"What...no I wouldn't"

"You were on some kind of drug and you thought he was Sora cheating on you."

"OH..I talked to Sora in my sleep,he is alive." Zexion kept his face in a calm manor.

"It was just a dream Riku."

"No...he is real and he said Sephiroth...oh my god Sephiroth.."

"What about my brother?"

"He is going to die." Zexion smacked him.

"How dare you...how could you say that.."

"It's true...he isn't allowed to make a consciousness come back to life." Zexion stared at him like he was insane.

"Riku...you are not making sense and just get sleep." Zexion walked back into the living room and Riku walked out the door leaving his friends. Riku got into his car and drove back to his house. As soon as Riku got home he went passed his parents ignoring them and went to his room and read the note Sora left him before he died.

Riku,

I want you to know that I love you and I always will. You made me happy, so don't blame yourself for me killing myself┘.I knew this was going to happen. I decided this awhile ago┘.you make me happy but I had nothing left but you..I was miserable and I was afraid you would leave me for Marluxia┘..he was beautiful and I wouldn't blame you for being with him. I didn't want to see you leave me..for him. I love you so much and I want you to date again.don't be sad.I was dead before you and me got together and you helped but there was nothing for me but you and we'll see each other again.I promise.

Love always, Sora.

"Sora...you kept your promise." Riku put the note down on his dresser and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Your right I did."Riku jumped up. "SORA!"

"Hi to you to." Riku got up and walked over to Sora.

"Heh heh..Riku you look like you have seen a ghost."

"I am, how are you here?"

"I am here to keep you safe and only you can see me so I guess I am more or less a ghost."

"More or less?" Sora smiled and grabbed his hand and put it to his face.

"You can touch me..I am physical .but only you can see or touch me." Riku leaned down and kissed Sora and Sora kissed back. Sora pushed Riku down on to the bed. Sora climbed on top of Riku and stradled his waist. Sora pulled Rikus shirt off and traced his fingers along his chest and memories of his past flooded into his head.

"Guys how was your day so far?" Tidus and Sora had their faced stuff full of food so they couldn't awnser.

"Mine was good ya." Lenne Sat there looking at Tidus and Sora stuff their face with food.

"I think I am gonna be sick." The others laughed and Tidus and Sora glared them.

Sora swallowed his food. "I'll have you know, I had a good day." Sora grabbed his head.

"Tidus...your my best friend and I want you to know the secret I have had for a year, I-I am gay." Sora felt a tear go down his cheek.

( Lightning struck the ground all around outside. "Roxas! Roxas! Where are you"  
Sora looked around in the darkness for his boyfriend.

"ROXAS!!! Where are you? I need you." Sora continued to run through the darkness when a bolt of lightning struck don near him and a spiky blonde haired guy appeared before him.

"Ti-Tidus?" The blond looked at him and shook his head.

"Heh heh heh...I'm not Tidus...my name is Shuyin... Sora climbed off of Riku.

"I have to go Riku..but I will be back." Sora gave one final kiss and disappeared. Riku layed there and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. darkness

_**Endless**_

What up? been awhile well here ya go and if i don't have atleast 3 reviews no update.

Chapter 2: darkness

Riku awoke from his sleep. RIku went to the shower and turned it on. Riku felt the water and stripped his clothes and got into the shower. Riku put shampoo in his hair and began scrubbing.

"I miss you body Riku." Riku looked around.

"Sora...Sora where are you?" Riku looked around for his former love.

"Finish up and you can see me." Riku rinsed his silver hair and began washing his body. (God Riku naked that is so hott)

Riku finished his shower and dryed off. Riku dropped the towel and grabbed some clothes before he felt warmth around his waist.

"Sora?"

"Yes...it's me babe." Riku felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"Sora you have no idea how much I have wanted to be around you again."

"Oh I know...I have been watching you."

"My angel was watching me?"

"...angel...Riku...I kinda am a angel." Riku looked at his angel.

"What do you mean?"

"A suicide is given four choices when he reaches judgement, he can either go to hell, or he can become and angel of death and take a certain amount of lives to get three different options, those options are go to heaven, go to earth and continue life were I left off or I can be reborn into a knew life."

"What are you going to choose?"

"I want to continue and be with you." Riku smiled.

"I am happpy...how many more lives do you need?"

"One life only."

"Good we can be together again."

"It's not so simple."

"Why what is it?"

"As a test of how much you truly love me...you must kill a man for my revival...and that man is...Sephiroth." Riku closed his eyes not wanting to.

"If it's for you...I will do anything." Sora smiled.

"Really...good, I wanna feel you again." Riku smiled and looked at his love noticing he was in black leather.

"Why are you in black?"

"Angel of death...duh."

"You were in white when you came to me the first time."

"Hm...oh yea, that was because that is how you wanted to see me."

"Got it." Sora left and Riku got dressed.and met up with his friends Zexion, Demnyx, Axel, Roxas, Cloud, Weiss and Marluxia.

The friends went to the mall and went shopping and went to the arcade. Zexion and Demnyx play ddr with Roxas and Axel. Later they met up with Tidus, Yuna and Lenne in the food court.

The friends ate lunch and hung out the rest of the day. Riku could only think of what he had to do for Sora. The friends finished up eating lunch. Zexion grabbed Riku and pulled him to the side away from the friends.

"Whta's on your mind?"

"Sora."

"I thought you were over him?"

"No...he is coming back." Zexion shook his head and left. Riku siged and went home to plan how to kill Sephiroth.

(Midnight)

Riku walked to Zexions house and climbed up wall and into their guest bed room. Riku pulled out the knife that belonged to Sora and went into Sephiroth's room. Riku held the blade above his heart as he was about to Sephiroth woke up and tried to grab the knife. Riku fought with him and shoved it in his abdomen. Sephiroth back handed Riku and was going to stab him but Riku sweeped at his legs and he fell down. Riku grabbed the knife and slit his throat. Sephiroth grabbed his throat and attempted to get out the door and to Zexion. Riku jumped out his window and Sephiroth opened the door and made it ocer to Zexion falling onto him and dying. Zexion awoke and saw his brother.

"Sephiroth? What do you want?" Zexion shook him a little and saw no response.

"Sephiroth..." Zexion felt the blood and turned his light on.

"Oh my god...SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!" THier parents came in and saw thier son dead.

"No no no no!" THe three held Sephiroth.

(Three says later)

The family and freinds were gathered around the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Zexion wanted to be alone except for Riku. Riku held Zexion as he cried and felt his tears all over his suit. Riku saw Sora floating above Sephiroth. Sora smiled in a scary way and a sythe appeared in his hands and he shoved it into Sephiroth and pulled his soul out and sent it away.

"I am back." The funeral ended and when Riku got back to his house he sat on the couch not wanting to be around any one. He flipped on the t.v. and saw that the Shinra building had been blown up and Rufus Shinra was dead.. Riku put in Titanic hoping to be happy with the thought of Sora loving this movie. Riku was watching Jack and Rose meet for the first time when he heard a knocking at the door. Riku answered the door and dropped to his knees crying when he saw his brunette before him. Sora helped Riku get back on his feet and kissed him on the lips. Sora wiped away his tears.

"Hey Riku."

"Sora...Are you real?"

"Yea that's why I had to knock on the door."

"No more angel of death thing?"

"No...just me and only me." Riku smiled and held Sora close to him not letting him go.

"Riku...ya think we should reunite with my friends?"

"Yes...but after we reunite."

"But I am...oh...sure thing Riku." Riku kissed his love on the lips. Riku slid his tounge into Sora's mouth and massaged his tounge. Riku picked up Sora and carried him up to the bed room. Riku took his shirt off and his pants. Sora pulled Riku down and kissed him hard and removed his clothes. Riku was awed by the sight and got over Sora kissing him. SOra used his feet and slid Riku's boxers off. Riku kissed Sora passionately and reached over grabbing some luberication and put it on his dick and fingers. Riku slid his fingers into Sora streatching him.

"Are you ready Sora?" Sora smiled and nodded. Riku smiled and kissed him again and slid his cock in.

"Ahhhh..." Riku leaned down and kissed his love and began thrusting slowly. Riku sat up pulling Sora with him holding him while he thrusted up into him.

"Riku...oh...I love you." Riku felt tears fill up as he finally came in Sora.

"I Love you...Sora." Riku fell back onto the bed pulling Sora with him. The two fell asleep together. The next morning Riku woke up to see Sora missing.

"No...was that a dream." Riku looked around.

"Sora?" Sora walked in from the bathroom dressed in jeans.

"Sorra babe being dead for a month I forgot about the things a body has to release." Riku laughed.

"Come on I wanna see Roxas and Tidus." Riku smiled and got out of bed putting on boxers and jeans. Riku didn't bother with a shirt knowing how hot it was out. Sora didn't either. The two left hand in hand heading to the beach meeting up with their friends. The first of the friends to notice Sora was Tidus. Tidus dropped his soda and ran to Sora.

"SORA!" Tidus ran over and hugged him crying. "You were dead...how?"

"I'm back that is all that matters." the rest of the friends couldn't believe that he was back not questioning to much on how he came back, they were happy he was. Zexion was at home when Demnyx called him telling him that Sora was alive. Zexion drove down to the beach to see Sora dancing with his friends. Roxas and Tidus even had a slow dance with him so they could hold him again. Zexion saw how they all loved him so much and forgot about his pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey short i know but please review and i will update and remeber 3 review or no update.


	3. Rage

_Endless_

I know it has been forever but here is the next chapter.

disclaimer- i do not own kingdomhearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 3: Rage

Sora smiled at his friends and watched Tidus stare at him with with happiness. Sora waved his fingers at him as he drank some wine Riku brought for the party. Sora couldn't help but smile at Riku because he wouldn't let go of him. Tidus walked up to the couple.

"Hey...Riku can I talk to Sora...alone." It was more of a command than a statement. Riku nodded.

"Sure..." Riku gave a kiss to Sora. Tidus looked at Sora.

"Sora...I missed you so much." Sora smiled.

"I missed you too Ti." Tidus hugged Sora.

"Uh...Ti...I kinda need air." Tidus kissed him on the cheeks.

"I just wanna know your here." Sora chuckled.

"Oh Ti...I will never leave and I will always be with all of you." Tidus kissed him on the neck and went back over to the others. Riku walked back and put his arms around his boy friends waist. The friends all danced to the music around the fire and under the stars. They were all enjoying the party until Zexion ruined it.

"You bastard! You killed my brother." Roxas turned the music off and the friends gathered around to see Zexion choking Sora.

"Get off of him!" Roxas tried pulling Zexion off but he just threw his head back and hit Roxas. Sora grabbed Zexions wrists, Zexion looked into Sora's eyes and saw emptiness. Sora pulled Zexions hands off his throat and pushed him back. Demnyx went over to his boyfriend.

"Zexy, what's wrong and have you been drinking?" Zexion hugged his boyfriend and cried on his shoulder.

Axel went ovr to Roxas and put him in his lap.

" Babe are you ok?"

"Yea...look Zexy's crying." Axel nodded.

The friends were suprised to see Zexion cry. Zexion has never cried in his life.

"Demy..." Demnyx looked at his boy friend.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you take me home?"

"Ofcourse...let's get in my car." Demnyx took his boyfriend and got him in the car. Demnyx walked back to the beach to talk to his friends before leaving.

"Listen guys...I'm sorry for his behavior but I am gonna try and calm him down, Sora it's been great to see you hope we can hang out again."

"Sora...Soorrraa...where did he go?"

(Zexion and Sora)

Zexion was trying to stop crying when Sora popped up by the window and punched the window and broke it.

"Zexion...do you have a problem with my return?"

"Yea...you shouldn't be here, it's not natural and you killed my brother."

"I just came back, so how could I have killed him?"

"You got Riku to...he said you talked to him in his dreams." Sora rolled his eyes

_(I am gonna need to talk to him later_)

"Well all that matters is I am alive again, I don't care who I hurt or ruin to get what I want."

"You have changed...what happened to the innocent Sora?"

"He died and I am the side that never got to exsist and what's funny is Riku is so blind he would kill your brother just to have me."

"You used him."

"Zexion...don't make me ruin your life...you helped me so much before I died."

"You already ruined it! GET AWAY!" Sora looked over and saw Demnyx starting to run to the car.

"Think about it and we'll talk again." Sora picked up a piece of glass and cut himself on the cheek and neck and layed down. Demnyx ran over and helped Sora up.

"Are you ok Sora?" Sora nodded.

"Yea, I came to talk to Zexion and see what was wrong and he broke the window and cut me." Zexion shook his head.

"No...no he is lying Demy, I would break your window."

"But you would cut him?"

"No!" Demnyx shook his head.

"Listen sorry Sora but I am gonna take him back to my place so I'll see you later." Sora nodded and hugged Demnyx. Sora waved and grinned to Zexion and then walked back to the party. Demnyx got in the car and took off.

"Zexion...I don't know what is wrong with you...Sora is a wonderful person."

"NO...he got Riku to kill my brother so he could come back, he is evil...he is not the same Sora that we knew."

"Zexy I know that his return being something that everyone ignored your pain for but that gives you know right to act this way."

"What ever...you will see."

Demny took them back to his house and took Zexion to his room where they went to sleep.

(Party)

"Roxas come here I wanna talk to you." Roxas walked over to Sora.

"What's up Sora?"

"How are you and Axel?" Roxas blushed.

"We are doin great, he is a great boy friend." Sora giggled.

"That's good, what about Cloud and Weiss?"

"They are good too but we think Weiss is gonna break up with him."

"Why is that?" Roxas looked over at Cloud.

"Leon contacted him and wants to get back together with him and Weiss found out." Sora nodded his head.

"Well Roxie I am gonna get Riku and go I am really tired." Sora kissed Roxas on the cheek and went over to Riku. Sora went over to Tidus.

"Tidus...tommorrow we need to hang out, we have lot's to talk about." Tidus nodded and kissed him on the cheek

Sora hugged his friends and grabbed Riku and went to the car so they could leave. Sora and Riku got in the car and took off to their home.

"Hey Riku."

"Yea baby?" SOra looked innocent in the moon light.

"Zexion mentioned you talked to me in your dreams...weren't you afraid he might think your nuts?"

"No Zexion isn't judgemental." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yea well you get choked and then we'll talk." Riku's gaze moved from his boy friend.

"By the way...his hand were around your throat for a few minutes and you didn't pass out or struggle frim lack of air...how?" Sora smiled.

"I am just good at holding my breath."

"Yea but Zexion is strong...really strong I know...how did you get his hands off?"

"...uh...a preasure point." Riku nodded and parked in the driveway. Riku got out of the car and let his boyfriend out and they went into the house to go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this has been a long time waiting. I am sorry for the wait. please review. the next chap will be longer much longer. there is gonna be alot of Zexion stuff in the next and some Sora Tidus stuff, Riku will be in but not long I haven't really decided for the next chap. but plz review.


	4. Infection

_Endless_

disclaimer- i do not own kingdomhearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 4: Infection

_It was raining outside and Riku could see the lightning strike and hear the thunder crackle. Some feet away Riku saw Zexion and Sora fighting. In Sora's hand a sythe and in Zexions the massamune, Sephiroths sword. Infront of him self he saw Larxene and Marluxia dead. Luxord ran up behind Sora and he hit him in the stomach with the end of the sythe and he fell off the roof. Riku looked over to a wall and saw Roxas holding Axel as he bled, Riku ran over to Roxas._

_"Roxas what is going on?" Roxas looked at him weirdly._

_"Get away you fucking psycho."_

_"What is going on?" _

_"What is going on...I'll tell you, you betrayed us and sided with him...knowing his death would end the problem...you are blinded by him and then you kill Marluxia and Larxene."_

_"No...no...I wouldn't...I-I...where is demnyx?"_

_"What is your problem...he is dead...he died by Sora's hand and you saw it...you bastard." Riku looked down and saw a sword in hand with blood all over it. Riku got angry and rn to Sora_

Riku jumped up in bed in a sweat.

"...Wha...what kind of dream was that." Riku looked around fro his love and didn't see him. Riku looked over and saw a note and lipstick kiss on his mirror. Riku smiled knowing it was from Sora.

_Riku, I couldn't wake you seeing how cute you were laying there. I'll be back later, I went _

_out with Ti so see ya later babe._

_love, Sora_

"Oh Sora...well I guess I need to do my homework anyway." Riku sat down at his desk and started doing his work.

(Sora and Tidus)

Sora called Tidus and the two were going to meet at the beach. Sora got to the beach and didn't see Tidus so he sat down feeling the wind on his face and the sand on his bare feet. Sora closed his eyes and thought of Riku.

"Hey Sora." Sora opened his eyes and saw Tidus walking up, Tidsu came up and sat next to his best friend.

"Hey Ti."

"soooooo what's up Sora?" Sora smiled slightly.

"Well...Riku's birthday is coming up and I wanna throw him a huge party."

"Ok...well where is it gonna be?" Sora smiled.

"In your house..." Tidus droped his happy expression.

"Sora we can't, my parents would go nuts." Sora narrowed his eyes, leering into Tidus's soul.

"Your lying..." Tidus looked away. "Why lie to me?" Tiddus kept his gaze from Sora.

"Because..." Sora put a finger under Tidus's chin and lifted it. " Because...why?"

" I am afraid." Sora put his arms around Tidus.

"Of what?"

"Zexion..." Sora rubbed his back. "What did he say?"

"That if I continued to hang out with you I would die."

"Did he threaten it to you?"

"No, he just said I would die." Sora nodded kissing Tidus on the cheek.

"Well we can just do it on the beach." Tidus kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Thanks."

(Zexion &Demyx)

Zexion and Demyx were sleeping after a long talk from last night. Zexion was the first to wake afetr his horrible nightmare. Zexion went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror recalling his nightmare.

_Fire was burning the town and the smoke was to thick for Zexion to breathe. Zexion ran in the streets searching for his lover Demyx._

_"Demyx!" Zexion looked around to see no one._

_"Zexy, over here." Zexion looked over to see his love and he ran over to him. Zexion hugged his boy friend._

_"Demyx I was afraid."_

_"As right..." Demyx's voice deepened to something dark and hateful. "You should be!" Zexion let go and saw a cloaked figure with a sythe in his hand and two black as night wings._

_"What are you?"_

_"Heh heh...I am..." The voice changed again and this time it turned into Sora's voice. "...Death."_

_"No...no...please...leave me alone." The figure pointed his sythe at him._

_"Sorry Zexion...you just couldn't leave well enough alone, you had to try and ruin everything and now you will pay the ultimate price." The figure removed his hood and half of the face was Sora's and the other was just a skull. The figure lifted his sythe and started bringing it down. Zexion layed there petrified._

_"Demyx." a whisper but enough for the figure to hear and cause him to hesitate. Zexion took this chance and ran. The figure chased after him. Zexion ran into a burning building with the figure following close behind swinging occasionaly. Zexion ran up some stairs and kicked a fiery wooden beam causing it to break and hit the figure knocking him down into the fire._

_"Demyx...I need you." _

Zexion slightly cried and wiped away his tear. Demyx walked up behind him and put his arms around Zexions waist.

"Babe what is wrong?" Zexion closed his eyes.

"I-I just had a nightmare and I needed you..."

"I am sorry..."

"No no...you weren't in it and I needed you, I'm not saying your never there when I need you...you always are just not in there but it was you that kinda saved me." Demyx smiled.

"How?"

"I said your name and this thing hesitated to get me and then I ran." Demyx smiled.

"Glad I could help." Zexion kissed his boy friend.

"I-I...I never have said this to you but I love you Demyx." Demyx's mouth fell open slightly.

"I love you too Zexion." Demyx hugged his boy friend and kissed him again.

"How about me and you go to a club tonight with Axel and Roxas."

"No Sora?"

"No...not if you don't want him there." Zexion smiled.

"Thank you, but why are you listening to me now about him?" Demyx lowered his head.

"I'm not but I want you to be happy, but don't think I won't hang out with him still." Zexion smiled.

"I understand...I know your his friend." Demyx smiled and kissed him again.

"Well it's only 12:00 so we got time till the club opens." Zexion smiled.

"Oh...well Demy...let's get back to the bed...shall we." Zexion said extending his hand. Demyx took his hand and Zexion led him to the bed.

"Luckily my parents are gone and we can...have fun." Zexion smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. Demyx layed down on the bed and let Zexion climb on top of him and kiss him. The two kept kissing and Zexion slid his hand under his shirt and pulled it off in one quick move. Zexion started kissing down Demyx's chest to his pants line.

"Zexy..." Zexion unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper with his teeth. Demyx put his hands in Zexions hair and Zexion slid his pants and boxers off.

"Zexion...please, I need you...I want you." Zexion smiled and took his clothes off. Demyx's eyes widened when he saw Zexions 10" dick.

"Oh god Zexion...you...your so big."

"Thank you Demy." Zexion grabbed a bottle of lotion and put some on his fingers.

"I am gonna put my fingers in you and stretch you a little." Demyx nodded and Zexion put his fingers in him.

"Ohhh."

Zexion pulled his fingers out of him and lotioned up his dick.

"Ok Demy..." Zexion paused to take in the sight before him. "I am gonna enter you." Demyx smiled and nodded.

"Please I need you in me." Zexion smiled and kissed his lover and then slowly thrust his dick in.

"Ah..." Zexion stopped to see if his lover was ok. "It's alright just keep going." Zexion continued to move in and out of his boy friend.

"Oh...god...ummm..." Zexion thrust harder and faster into his lover. "YES...YES." Zexion leaned down and kissed him while thrusting into him.

"Demy...I love you." Zexion finally climaxed in his lover and colapsed on top of him, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"That was fabulous Zexion...I love you." Zexion kissed Demyx on the lips before sliding off of him and laying next to him so he could hold him while they fell asleep.

"I love you too...Demyx." They both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

(Sora and Tidus)

"Hey Ti?" Tidus looked over at his friend.

"Yea."

"Let's have the party at the Seven Hearts Club in the city." Tidus smiled.

"Yea...that sounds great." Sora noticed something wrong with Tidus.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Tidus lowered his head.

"When you died...I felt like part of me did too, and now that your back...I just...I have these feelings for you and I don't know what to do."

"Oh Ti...I don't...I-I...don't know what to say." Tidus chuckled.

"That's a first, you always talk." Sora pouted and Tidus couldn't help but pull him into his lap.

"Oh Sora...just let me one time." Sora's mouth fell open.

"Ti...I...I can't."

"i know but...atleast a kiss?" Sora nodded.

"Alright." Tidus smiled and put a hand on Sora's angelic face and moved his face closer and closer, their heart beats getting faster and faster until their lips meet in one passionate kiss. The two friends tounges danced in eachothers mouths like a beautiful ballet. The two friends had to stop for air.

"Thank you Sora." Sora smiled.

"Come on Ti we need to set up the party." Sora got up and helped his friend up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

( Riku)

Riku walked down the street heading into the city to find a fortune lady. The dream Riku had, had frightened him alot and he wanted to know what it ment. Riku walked down the street and finally went into a building. Riku walked up to the desk and rang the bell.

"Hello my name is Aeirith, how may I help you?"

"I have a dream that I need to know the meaning of."

"Well dreams are never clear of their meaning but I can try and help you Mr..."

"Riku." Aeirith smiled. "Riku." Aeirith led him into her room and sat him down.

"Now tell me your dream." Riku let out a dep breath and told her the whole dream.

"Well...that is very..." Aeirth thought about it. "...Intresting."

"All I can tell you is that perhaps you may have seen the future or you may have doubt about this Sora." Riku nodded.

"Thank you." Aeirith smiled.

"If you ever need anything please come back here." Riku nodded and left. As soon as he got outside he got a call from Sora.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"We want you to come to the Seven Hearts at Seven tonight."

"Ok babe." Riku hung up and headed back to his house.

(Seven Hearts)

The club was full of Riku's friends and family. Zexion and Demyx wern't expecting to see them at the club and seeing Sora made Demyx worry about Zexion but he remained calm and Sora didn't say anything to Zexion. Riku took Sora on the dance floor and danced a slow dance with him.

"Thank you for this Sora, I don't know what I would do with out you, I love you." Sora smiled and rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

"I love you too." Sora looked over to see Tidus and Marluxia talking, he also saw Cloud and Leon kissing in the corner.

They finished up with the party and everyone went home.

(Hospital in Midgar)

"Doctor! Come quick there is something very wrong with thiese patients." The doctor and his nurse ran down the hall into the room to see these people changing into some weird thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

alright here ya go. I want 3 reviews or no update. I hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Death can be pretty

Endless

kingdom hearts and final fantasy do not belong to me.

() means dream, phone or past.

chapter 5: Death can be pretty

_"Zexion and Sora's anger has lessened between eachother and Sora has been trying to figure out why. Normally Sora can see into someone's soul since he became death but Zexion's soul can't be read by Sora and Sora is getting angry. Sora is slightly afraid because he doesn't know what Zexion will do and if he can't see what he is thinking then Sora fears he may be able to stop his plans."_

_"Marluxia I can't and I won't believe it." Marluxia slammed his fist down on the table._

_"Tidus don't be blind." Tidus looked away._

_"If Sora is allowed to continue with what he is doing the earth will be destroyed."_

_"How?" Marluxia smirked._

_"Death is on a different plane of this universe when Sora came back into this plane, this dimmension, he stopped the cycle of death from truly happening." Tidus rolled his eyes._

_"Now when someone dies they turn into something horrible...a monster."_

_"What like a zombie?"_

_"No...a demon...a demon that takes souls or as we have come up with the nothings."_

Riku woke up in a sweat again. Riku looked around his room and didn't see Sora any where. Riku got up and went into the bathroom to see a note on his mirror with a lip stick kiss and a rose on the sink.

_Riku my love, you were so cute sleeping...I couldn't wake you. I love you and I'll be back later but _

_I needed...something. I'll be nack by 12 so_ _kiss kiss._

_xoxo Sora xoxo_

Riku smiled and started his shower taking his boxer off. Riku felt the water and jumped in. Riku got under the water and let the water fall over his body. Riku took his shampoo and put some in his hair and began scrubbing. Riku rinsed his hair and grabbed a lufa and pet some soap on it and began to slowly scrub over his body, down his muscled chest and arms. Riku finished up his shower and got out.

"I wonder where he went to really...I know he was lying." Riku sighed and left to see the mystic lady Aerith. Riku got on his motorcycle and left into town. Riku parked out side the shop and went inside. Aerith looked over and smiled.

"Hello Riku." Riku walked over to her.

"Hi Aerith...I need to know the meaning to another dream I had."

"Sure Riku just come in here and tell me the dream." Riku walked into the room and they both sat down and Riku explained his dream to her.

"Riku is this Sora your boy friend?" Riku nodded.

"Well are you sure you want to be with him in a relationship?"

"Ofcourse! I love him more than anything."Aerith chuckled.

"I know Riku but what I am saying is are you in love with him?" Riku blinked.

"Yes...he is the air I breathe...with out him I am nothing."

"Did he actually die and come back?"

"Yes...but wh-"

"Your dreams are premonitions of the future because of your connection with him, these dreams are visions of the future and you must becareful if you attempt to change the future with your knoledge you have you may be the cause of your visions." Riku pulled out a cigerette putting it in his mouth and shakingly lighting it.

"I am guessing this is not what you wanted to here."

"No...my boy friend that is my everything will be the cause of the end of the world." Aerith smiled.

"Maybe but never leave him or this vision may come true." Riku nodded and left.

"Good bye Riku." SHe smiled strangely and her eyes changed a cold empty blue. Aerith watched him leave. "See you at home my love...ha ha ha ha."

Sora left Aerith's body and left to do what he truly wanted to do.

"Time to see Kadaj." Sora walked and darkness surrounded him as he vanished to repear at Kadaj's house.

"These dreams of his could make or break me...I must be careful...or I will fade into darkness." SOra walked to Kadaj's door and knocked. Kadaj opened the door and Sora hugged him.

"Sora!" Kadaj was very shocked because he hadn't seen Sora since he died.

"How are you here?" Sora chuckled.

"It doesn't matter...all that does matter is that your alive." Sora kissed Kadaj on the lips and Kadaj led him into his bedroom.

"Kadaj...I have missed you." Kadaj smiled and Sora pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him. Kadaj was participating in the kiss but he pushed Sora off of him.

"Sora what about Riku?" Sora sighed.

"He is...not really there for me...atleast not how I am going to need him...in the future." Kadaj stared at him blankely.

"Future...?" Sora smiled.

"Yes...for me and you and one other...we will be the supreme rulers of this world but first we must eliminate those that would dare try and destroy us."

"Sora...what do you mean."

"riku will listen to what ever I do but if there is any meddeling from those organization fools Riku will side with them."

Go on Sora." Sora smiled and crossed his legs.

"There are monsters that are coming to life from the dead, I am death it's self but because I am here the dead come back to life and turn into a monsters known as the nothings." Kadaj scooted closer to him.

"What are the nothings?"

"They are souless creatures and they mindlessly take others souls never getting their own, with them we will take over the world and you will be my queen."

"Queen?"

"Yes...or 2nd king...I don't know." Kadaj started to chuckle. Sora leaned over and kissed him, Kadaj started to deepen the kiss until they were interrupted.

"Sora can we get this on." SOra pushed Kadaj off of him.

"Yes Shuyin." Shuyin made a chair appear before him and he sat down in it.

"Well Sora the nothings are increased largely." Sora smiled.

"Good, we will need all we can get if we are to beat the organization." Kadaj looked over to Sora.

"Why will we need so many and especially against them?"

"The Nothings can die easily enough and the Organization is difficult."

"Why Sora?" SOra kissed Kadaj.

"My sweet Kadaj...I can't see into their souls like the rest of the world." Shuyin interuptted them.

"That's nice but we will need to attack them at their base and we need to do so in a few days." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes Shuyin."

"The nothings will gather at the old abanded Shinra building." Shuyin smiled and faded away.

"Come with me Kadaj we are going to get you proper attire." Kadaj took Sora's hand and they dissapered into darkness.

(Shinra building)

Pitch black creatures with wings came flying to the building gathering awaiting for their masters, their pale white eyes gleaming.

(Midgar weapons base)

Sora and Kadaj appeared in the base.

"Why are we here?" Sora smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"As I said you need proper attire and weapons."

"Weapons!" Sora giggled.

"Yes...rulers of the world must have weapons...you know how to use a sword but guns are another thing." Sora closed his eyes and sensed many guards.

"Come with me, time for you to see my full power." Sora and kadaj walked out and soldiers saw them.

"Freeze!" Sora smiled and his eyes turned a ice blue. Sora looked into the soldiers eyes and his eyes began to bleed.

"AhHHHhHHH!" The soldier began to randomly fire into area. SOldiers began to swarm into the area. Sora ran towards the soldiers in lighting fast speed. Sora pulled out two daggers and would slash soldiers as he ran by. SOldiers began firing at him and he ran up the wall jumping off throwing the daggers at two soldiers killing them. Kadaj watched in amasement. Sora pulled out a sword and soldiers fired at him and he hit the bullets back at them. The soldiers were no match for Sora. Sora smiled and pulled out his black onyx sythe. Sora went through and killed all of the soldiers. Their screaming died down and finally was silenced, there was nothing but silence over the whole base, silence and blood. Sora made is sythe fade away and went to Kadaj.

"Sora that was amazing." Sora smiled.

"Thank you." SOra kissed him.

"Ok, you need new clothes." Sora waved his hand infront of him and his clothes changed to a leather out fit that complemented his silver hair.

"Now you need weapons." Sora waved his hand again and guns formed all over his outfit and a sword in a back strap.

"Perfect." Sora kissed Kadaj and the faded away back to Kadaj's house.

"Sora whay are we here?"

"An alarm went off and there will be more." Kadaj nodded.

"I have to go but we will talk again." Sora faded away.

(Riku's house)

Riku looked on the internet for answers about this situation. RIku had many books about death and the different dimmensions.

"Sora I love you...but I don't if I-"

"You what?" Riku turned arouns to see his lover.

"I...I can't wait to give you your suprise." Sora looked into Riku's eyes and into his soul.

(_IMPOSSIBLE! I can't see into his soul, this can't be happening...the only way is if...no...not possible.)_

"I can't wait for this suprise." RIku smiled and led Sora upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

what do you think? I want 3 updates but w/e. there is going to be drama in the next chapter.


	6. Perception

Endless

kingdom hearts and final fantasy do not belong to me.

() means dream, phone or past.

chapter 6: perception

Riku led Sora into the kitchen to give him his suprise.

"What's my suprise my love?" Riku smiled.

"Me." Sora looked confused.

"You?" Riku gulped.

"Yea...thought we could have sex here." Sora looked even more confused.

"What? If you wanted to have sex why didn't we do it in the bed room.?" Riku moved back towards the counter.

"Well I thought that this would be kinkier." Sora eyed him suspiciously. Riku guided his hand to a butcher knife.

"Kinkier...since when are you into it?" Riku smiled.

"Well there is a first for everything." Sora moved closer to him.

"Your lying...why? Why lie to me?" Riku started to sweat.

"Your not the same as you were, I saw you remove Zexions hands after he was choking you, you didn't get a pressure point, the passion and light has left you." Sora's mouth dropped slightly.

"I thought Aerith told you to stay with me and not listen to your dreams." Riku's eyes widened.

"I never once said anything about that..." Sora got a little nervous. "Well...I-I..."

"That was you...you what posesed her...oh my god." Sora put his hand on his lover.

"Riku...I love yo-" Sora looked down and saw a knife in his stomache.

"Riku...why did you do that." Riku's eyes widened even more.

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Because you still love me." Sora pulled the knife out and threw it down.

"I don't get it." Sora's eyes changed a icy blue.

"Your murdeous love brought me back into this world after Zexion strictly told you not to and only your murderous hate of me can put me back."

"Sora...why are you a monster?" Riku started to cry.

"I am Death and there...there...for...what ...no." Sora's eyes changed back to a saphire blue.

"Riku...please...help me...you must...kill me...shuyin...he...ahhhhh." Sora's eyes changed back into an icy blue.

"That's better." Riku wiped his eyes.

"Sora isn't evil at all...your Shuyin." Sora rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter...all that matters is I exsist and you would never hurt Sora." Riku pushed Sora down and ran out of the house, Riku pulled out his cell phone and called Cloud.

"Hey Riku! what's up?"

_"Cloud I need your help."_

"Why? What's wrong?"

_"Sora's trying to kill me."_

"Why?"

_"Because he isn't really Sora but some th...it really doesn't matter just pick me up at the beach."_

"All right." They hung up and Riku kept running to the beach.

(Sora)

"I think that little act of our's worked well Sora." Sora looked over at Shuyin.

"Yea but he knows how to kill me."

"Riku would never hurt you and you know it." Sora smiled.

"We might need some assistance and I know just who." Shuyin disappeared and Sora faded away into Zexions room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zexion tried to punch him but Sora grabbed his hand and pushed him down.

"Shut up and listen." Zexion sat up on his bed.

"Riku has become trouble for me and could ruin everything, right now as we speak my nothings are infecting more people around the world except for here of course."

"Get to the point you fuck." Sora smiled.

"In exchange for your brothers return to life..." Zexion looked up with hope. "I want you to kill Riku."

"I thought you love him?" Sora's eyes filled with saddness.

"I do but he is ruining everything and I need my empire."

"How can I trust you?"

"Fine I will bring him back now as long as you kill Riku, if you fail he goes back." A sythe appeared in Sora's hand and he waved it and a silver haired man came out of the darkness.

"Sephiroth." Sephiroth smiled.

"Good to see you Zexion." Zexion hugged his brother.

"Now both of you will kill Riku and as long as he dies by day break tomorrow you will keep your life."

"Why day break?" Sora narrowed his eyes.

"My partner stupidly revealed how I can die and only at day break with Riku's hatred can I die." Zexion nodded.

(_If Sora can die tomorow then we can just kill him and Sephiroth can live.)_

"I will leave to Lunar Island, Kill Riku there and our deal will be complete." Sora disappeared and Zexion and Sephiroth left to find Riku, first going to the beach.

(The beach)

RIku made it to the beach and he saw Roxas, Axel, Weiss, Leon, Kairi, Namine, Tidus, Marluxia, Demyx, and Luxord.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Cloud told us to come and at the worse time because me and Axel we-" Kairia put her hand over Roxas's mouth.

"Whoa to much info Roxas." Cloud drove up on his motorcycle and went over to his friends.

"Alright Riku tell me why we are all here?"

Riku sighed and all the friends listened as he told them of what happened. It all came as a big shock to them that Sora would be bad.

"This is not possible, Riku would never do that."

"Tidus he has been acting weird." Roxas said as Axel held him. Shortly after that Zexion and Sephiroth came up.

"Riku." Riku turned around to see Zexion and Sephiroth.

"Zexion...Sephiroth." Sephiroth eyed Riku.

"Maybe we should do it, I mean I need revenge."

"No we must end this all now." Sephiroth sighed.

"Riku we must kill Sora on lunar island."

"I love Sora."

"Then think of this as freeing his soul." Riku fell down into the sand, Riku cried until he heard Demyx scream. They all looked over to see a black creature with wings and white eyes attack Demyx and kill him.

"NOOOOOOOO...Demyx!!!" Zexion ran over and tackled the creature and broke it's neck. Zexion took Demyx into his arms.

"Demy...I need you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this is the end of the chapter plz review it.


End file.
